Let It Go
by Holly Graham
Summary: Striving for some freedom and privacy from her vampire family, Renesmee Cullen decides to convince her family into letting her attend the Snowright Academy boarding school. Little does she know that she isn't the only supernatural being in attendance. PostBD


**A/N: Hello there! So this is my first published story so be easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter I<strong>

* * *

><p>"Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen."<p>

I spoke the words out loud as I carefully typed them into the tiny dedicated boxes. "Gender, address, date of birth…" I scratched my head as I mentally calculated when I would be born if I were the average fifteen year old. "Describe yourself in five words." I read aloud. There were plenty of words I could think of.

Freak. Impossible. Sheltered. Isolated. Guarded. Trapped. Smothered.

I sighed as I laid down on my soft cotton bedding and moved my laptop to my stomach. I always loved the heat it gave off. There was something comforting about overheating technology. To me, it basically meant that humans weren't the only ones who could become overwhelmed. Well, not that I was human or anything.

Being half vampire has both its perks and drawbacks. For one, I'm a lot stronger, faster, and smarter than the average person. This guarantees my ability to kick ass if needed, not that I've had a chance yet because my parents find it unnecessary for me to learn any combat skills. I'm also immortal, which is equally awesome and daunting. What if I actually wanted to be old one day? What if I wanted the chance to age with grace like Meryl Streep, Helen Miren, or Jessica Lange? Dying of course would be scary, but who knows for real? After all, an old wizard once said, "death is next great adventure".

One of the biggest cons of being part vampire is being part vampire in a family full of actual vampires. I sure do love my family, I'm not a monster or anything, but they can be overbearing to the point of me wanting to rip out my hair and scream. My dad is the worst of them all. He's a typical protective father, but much worse than the average daddy since he has mind reading abilities. I'll admit that he tries to tune me out to give me my privacy but I wouldn't know how often he would slip. My mother seems to be the most understanding. Her humanity is more fresh in her mind than the others. Although she does keep a tight watch on me, and has been that way since we were almost killed by the vampire mafia when I was younger.

My aunts and uncles aren't as protective as my parents, but still try to control me in a way. Alice likes to pick out every outfit I wear. Don't get me wrong, what she gets is cute as heck but it would be more appropriate on a runway model rather than little old me. Rose likes to treat me like the daughter she never had, which can get annoying at times when she tries to control me like I really was hers. My uncles are more laid back, thank god. Esme and Carlisle are my favorite people to be around though. They just let me do my own thing, like watch TV for nine straight hours and eat ice cream out of the carton. Where everyone else would ask me to be a little more productive with my time.

That's funny because I kind of have all of the time in the world.

I always felt out of sync with everyone. Not only was I a different species, but I had different interests as well. Growing up I preferred fantastical stories with dragons and magic, whereas stories like those bored my parents. They preferred more realistic and romantic stories such as works by Jane Austen or the Bronte sisters. The first book I read on my own was The Hobbit, and it had quickly become my favorite book. No one else in my family seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. Not even Jacob.

Oh, Jacob.

How do I explain this? Well Jacob is an old family friend that has been around since I was born. He is a shapeshifter and can turn into a giant russet wolf at will. He's basically like the older brother I never had. He's always there for me rain or shine, day or night. It's sweet at times, but lately it's been getting on my nerves in a way. I can sense that he wants something a bit more than friendship with the way he looks at me. His gaze would slowly linger on me when he thought I wouldn't see. Jacob clearly wasn't very good at hiding his feelings from me. It was all very obvious.

A long time ago he told me about some old Quileute legends and one that stuck out was imprinting. I know some of the other pack members have done but when I asked Jake he just blushed and brushed away the question. It didn't take long for me to figure out that it had been me who was the imprintee of Jacob Black. My mother denied nothing.

I'm still unsure of how I feel. I love the guy to death, but I know I won't be able to return any romantic feelings right now. I've been alive for nearly ten years and I'm not about to tie myself down to someone for eternity! I've barely gotten to know myself beyond a certain mile radius outside of Forks, Washington. I want to travel the world, have a string of love affairs in foreign countries, go to school, college, have friends outside my family and the pack, and just be free.

Which brings me back to the application.

Snowright Academy in Westchester, New York. A coeducational college preparatory boarding school for grades nine through twelve. Founded in 1932, they have a well-rounded curriculum as well as many extra curricular activities including the arts, athletics, and math and science clubs. They even have a class on Tolkien for upper class students and instead of a typical gym class I could take archery! It's everything I ever dreamed of and more. I could totally pull of being a normal human being. I'd have my own space to grow as a person and discover myself and do all of those things you're supposed to do when you are a young adult.

I finished up the rest of the application, imputing my information and my parents' information, my personal essay and a fake transcript Alice had made for me when I was to eventually start school.

Submit.

I sighed out of relief and closed my laptop. Hopefully my plan of going behind everyone's back to prove I can be independent works. They still try and treat me like the child that I used to be. It's always hard for me to understand the concept of growing at a slow pace. It seemed unnatural to me that the average ten year old is what I was when I was about three. I stopped growing when I was about seven. I could pass for a teenager, and if my makeup is done just right I could even pass for early twenties. I will definitely be using that to my advantage in the future. Anyways, the point was that I'm not a child anymore. I was a grown woman and it was time for me to fly away and come back on holidays for the next couple of years.

I think I'm very reasonable.

I perked up as my ears caught the faint sound of graceful feet barely touching the grass. I opened my window to let in a soft summer breeze and I saw my parents approaching our cottage at full speed. I had to admit I was rather jealous I could never be that fast. Just think of all the places I could run to, and I wouldn't get tired at all. Well, I take that back. I really do enjoy the fact that I can sleep. Sleeping is such a nice way to say goodbye to the world for seven to ten hours a day. It was nothing but pure relaxation of the mind. Of course, as I explain this I exclude the horrors of nightmares. But I haven't had a nightmare in a while.

I tucked myself into bed, preparing for the onslaught of bombardment as to why I'm not asleep yet, I hope you haven't been watching videos of cats this whole time, did you read that book on physics at least?

No adult should have to go through that.

I heard them enter and laugh about who won the race to the cottage. Sometimes I think my parents are more juvenile than I am. But they can't help it, those immortal teenagers. Sinking into my sheets, I shut my eyes tight as I heard I mother knock twice and enter my room.

"You're still up." Her voice was so melodic, and unquestioning.

I sat up, faking a yawn. "I was just about to go to bed."

"Oh, all right," She backed out my room, a small smile on her porcelain face. "See you in the morning, Ness." She closed the door softly.

That was weird.

They were up to something.

And I was going to find out what it was.

I jumped out of bed and eagerly opened my door. The floor creaked slightly as I briskly walked into the living room where my parents were cuddled up in each other on the couch, each reading their own book.

Nerds.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, breaking the silence.

My father looked up at me. "What?" He questioned.

"It's almost one in the morning." I stated, obviously. "No 'Why aren't you asleep, young lady?' or anything along those lines?"

"Do you want us to scold you?" Mom laughed.

"No, but it never stopped you two before." I crossed my arms.

"Well, Nessie, you're fully grown now, it's time we let you have a little more freedom and privacy, don't you think?" My dad explained as he placed his book on the coffee table.

Well maybe my plan will be easier than I thought.

My dad raised an eyebrow.

Frick, he totally heard me.

"What plan?" He inquired.

Frick, frack, fuck, fack.

He waited patiently. My mom turned to me with furrowed eyebrows. I sighed and sat down on the chair opposite them.

"Okay so don't get mad"

"Brilliant way to start the conversation." My dad interrupted.

I glared at him, but continued. "Okay, so since I haven't grown at all for almost three years I think it's safe for me to...you know...maybe go to school?"

They both didn't look surprised at all. Wow.

"We were actually talking to everyone about that tonight." My mom revealed. "We found a great high school about two hours from here, a nice small town, rainy weather. We'd have to figure out our relationships first but I think we could make it work."

Oh.

"Oh." I said dumbly. "Um, you'd all be going to school with me?"

"Of course" My dad nodded.

"I'd be entering high school...with my parents?" I didn't like the way it sounded out loud. "Don't you think that's a bit...weird? I mean, I love you guys but I'm sure you wouldn't want to go to high school with your parents either, right?"

"We'd be there for protection." Dad explained.

"Protection from what? Human boys? Please dad, if any of them tried to harass me I think I'm strong enough to take care of myself."

"The Volturi."

I rolled my eyes and fell back into my chair. "I'm pretty sure our visit to Italy two years ago explained to them that I'm actually fully grown and not a danger to anyone."

"She does have a point." My mother piped in. I offered her a triumphant smile.

"So you want to go to school by yourself?"

"Yes, father." I said in a fake British accent. "Oh please, father. Please let me attend school like a real girl!"

I could tell they didn't understand where I got my weirdness from. I'd like to blame TV and movies. I definitely didn't get it from them. They were so straight-laced and prim and rather boring to me. Once they tried to tell me that mom had a short thing for motorcycles. Yeah, as if.

"We will talk with Carlisle and Esme tomorrow about getting you set up at Marmount High School. They already found a suitable house just on the outskirts of town. Lots of game nearby so hunting won't be a problem." Dad explained. I gritted my teeth. "...There's more to your plan isn't there?"

"Well..." I started, not really sure where I was going with this. I had no time to prepare my proposition and adequately explain myself and why I wanted this opportunity. Ack! "Well, okay I was researching my schools on my own and I found one and it's absolutely perfect you guys have no idea!"

"Go on." My dad urged.

"Okay it's called Snowright Academy and it's a boarding school in New York and-"

"No." My dad said, simply.

"But-"

"No." He repeated.

"But Dad-"

"I said no."

"Edward, you should at least let her make her case."

Aw, thanks mom.

"The case is boarding school and I said no."

Ugh, thanks dad.

"May I speak?" I asked. My mother nodded. "Okay, as you may or may not know, growing up in this family has not been the easiest thing in the world. I can't dance around my room to my favorite song without everyone knowing about every step I take because of the whole superior hearing thing. I love you all, but now that I'm grown I'd just like to have a little privacy, a little room to grow into the person I want to be, not just what you guys shape me to be. And I think this is a great way to just get some space for a predetermined amount of time. Because I'll be back for thanksgiving, Christmas, spring break, and summer so it's not like I'm just ditching you all. I've looked into this school a lot and it's really well-rounded and has some really interesting classes and it's where I want to go." I let out a short breath after my passionate speech.

My parents were stone silent.

I sat there awkwardly for a few moments until my dad finally spoke up.

"Do you have a brochure?"

I eagerly shot up out of the chair and ran into my room to grab the information packet on the school of my dreams and bring it to the living room.

My father took it from my hands and quickly flipped through the pages, taking in all of the information within. I sat back down and impatiently waited for him to make some sort of decision. My fate rested in my father's hands and I wasn't sure if the odds were in my favor.

After a few minutes of both of them looking over the packet, they gently placed it on the coffee table.

"Have you already applied?" My dad questioned.

"Yes." I whispered meekly. I really hoped they didn't look at it as me going behind their backs, but rather me taking a chance on a great opportunity.

"Alice got a vision of your acceptance letter right before we came back."

My eyes widened at this news. Accepted? Wait. This means he knew the entire time. How sneaky.

"Your mother and I are going over to the main house to discuss this with everyone else. In the meantime, you should get some sleep. It's late."

His voice didn't uncover anything. It was so easy for him to keep secrets. How unfair.

I got up once again and made my way to my room. "Goodnight." I told them.

They each wished me pleasant dreams and exited our cottage.

All I had to do now was wait.

As I climbed back into bed I knew that getting to sleep now was going to be a challenge. The anxiety of knowing that not too far away my future rests in the hands of my family. It wouldn't be all terrible though. They seemed okay with the idea of me at least going to high school alone. So I had that going for me. I could make my own friends, take my own classes, get away from the supernatural world for six hours on weekdays. Just to merge into the world of human normalcy was my ultimate goal.

I cannot remember how or when I managed to fall asleep, but I was not happy being awoken by the birds chirping outside my window.

"Shut up" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Someone's not too chipper this morning"

I glanced up to see Jacob standing outside my window, clad in only a pair of shorts. I glared at him and fell face down back into my pillow.

"Come on, I was just playing around." He said.

"Sleep." I growled, pulling the covers over my head.

"Okay, I'm just here to let you know that the family wants you at the main house as soon as you get up. They didn't say why though." He paused. I tried to hide my anxiety by burying myself further into my blankets. "I gotta deal with some pack stuff but if you wanna hang out later...?"

"Mhmm." I managed to get out.

I heard him back away and transform, hitting the ground hard as he ran through the woods.

I threw the blankets off of me and leaped off my bed. Running to my closet, I grabbed the first things I could get my hands on, tossed my long hair up into a bun and began to run to the main Cullen house. I was borderline nauseous, but I moved my legs as fast as they could, nearly causing me to crash into the side of the house. Catching my balance, I fumbled with the doorknob and jolted up the stairs to the living area.

Everyone was seated and stared at me as I entered the room, out of breath, a complete mess that literally just woke up from a terrible night's sleep. I was suddenly very self-conscious; I crossed my arms and stood awkwardly in the entryway. This must be what walking into an intervention feels like.

"So...?" I began, breaking the awful tension.

"Well," Carlisle said. "We have all discussed you going to a regular high school. We were planning on repeating out usual process by starting out in a new town, but I think this idea of yours could work."

I perked up immediately.

"I came up with it all!" Alice bragged as she bounced in her seat. I saw Jasper grasp her tiny hand and calmed her down a bit. "Anyways, so the plan to move to Marmount is still on. The seniors will be Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. And the juniors will be Me, Bella Swan and Edward." She took a breath. "The siblings will be Rose and Jasper, Emmett and I, Edward and Nessie, and Bella is an only child."

I was confused. "So you're basically saying that my dad is my brother?"

"Yes, that's the story." Alice explained. "But you won't have to worry about that on a daily basis because while we attend Marmount, you, my dear, will be attending Snowright Academy this fall!"

I jumped over to Alice and pulled her into a tight hug. I turned to my parents. "Really?"

My mom nodded with a warm smile. "Really."

My dad looked the least thrilled of anyone. "You better break it to Jacob easily." He warned.

Well, that made me a little less thrilled as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have some idea of where I'm going with this, but we'll see as it unfolds. So far I don't know what pairings I'm going to go with for Renesmee, so we'll see about that too! Thank you for reading! x Holly<strong>


End file.
